


love (would never leave us alone)

by FreshBrains



Series: Femslash100 Drabble Tag 8 [31]
Category: The Handmaid's Tale (TV)
Genre: Comfort No Hurt, Community: femslash100, F/F, Mornings, POV Moira, Post-Season/Series 01
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-10
Updated: 2017-10-10
Packaged: 2019-01-15 15:18:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12323619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreshBrains/pseuds/FreshBrains
Summary: There are many ways to keep warm in Little America, but Moira never imagined snuggling up with bat-shit crazy Janine would be one of them.





	love (would never leave us alone)

**Author's Note:**

> For the LJ Femslash100 Drabble Tag 8 prompt: Janine/Moira - Canada.
> 
> **Major season one finale spoilers.**

Moira drifts in and out of sleep, and each time she wakes, Janine is singing softly, fingers tracing gentle patterns against Moira’s skin. Janine seeks whatever bare skin she can find—a sliver of collarbone, a flash of wrist. They’re burrowed neck-deep in blankets, but she’ll take whatever she can get.

There are many ways to keep warm in Little America, but Moira never imagined snuggling up with bat-shit crazy Janine would be one of them.

“ _Could you be, could you be loved_ ,” Janine sings, voice morning-hoarse. Her eyes are closed. She’s pressed as tight as possible against Moira on their cot. Everyone else in the dorm is slowly rising, the smells of coffee and powdery deodorant warming the air.

“Didn’t know you could sing,” Moira murmurs, pressing a kiss to the crown of Janine’s red curls. There’s a part of her that still wants to be stern with Janine, tell her to hush, tell her to keep her head high and her mouth shut. It’s a protective instinct that still lingers.

Next to the bed, Charlotte squeals in her cradle, and both women are up, cooing to the little girl. Moira pulls on a hoodie, ready to take on the task of finding formula for the baby in the canteen. She glances back at Janine and smiles.

“Hurry back, okay? We’re hungry,” Janine says, smiling back. Moira doesn’t know what her smile used to look like. Maybe this one is the same.

Maybe it’s all coming back to them.

**Author's Note:**

> Title and song reference from Bob Marley's "Could You Be Loved."


End file.
